Sacrificio de Sangre
by Kzune
Summary: Dimensiones. Mundos paralelos. Viajes entre ellos. El visitar otros mundos y el viajar entre dimensiones es algo solo al alcance de unos pocos privilegiados... Imagina encontrar a otra tu de otra dimensión en tu mundo, con la misión de avisarte de un futuro lleno de destrucción y dolor. Imagina que debes regresar a abrazar un pasado que ya habías olvidado. Sakura x Shaoran


Disclaimer: Todo lo concerniente a SCC es propiedad de las CLAMP

**Sakura Card Captor  
Sacrificio de Sangre**

SINOPSIS

Dimensiones. Mundos paralelos. Viajes entre ellos. El visitar otros mundos y el viajar entre dimensiones es algo solo al alcance de unos pocos privilegiados... o desafortunados. Imagina encontrar a otra tu de otra dimensión en tu mundo, con la misión de avisarte de un futuro lleno de destrucción y dolor. Imagina que debes regresar a abrazar un pasado que ya habías olvidado. Que proteger aquello que amas, puede ser el mayor sacrificio.

** Neo Dark Terra  
(Dimensión Paralela)  
PREFACIO**

Lluvia ácida. Ruinas. Una sempiterna oscuridad sobre Tokyo. Desde hace años, el sol se ha mantenido oculto de nosotros, como si odiara la visión actual de la que alguna vez fue una de las hermosas ciudades de Japón, convertida desde hace menos de una década, en un lugar caótico y lleno de peligros. Pasear por las calles ya no es seguro. Dejar abierta una ventana puede ser la diferencia entre vivir otro día o no. La muerte tiene su residencia permanente entre sus edificios derrumbados, y espera pacientemente a algún pobre incauto en busca de refugio.

Una vez, casi me toma a mi.

Pero logre escapar, o al menos, eso quise creer. La verdad era que solamente había comprado un limitado tiempo de vida, antes de que regresara a por mi, como ya había ido por todos aquellos a los que amaba. Mi padre, mi hermano, mi mejor amiga... Ya nadie quedaba, salvo Syaoran.

Y Kero, que había sido el único de mi familia que había sobrevivido a la muerte, ya no era más que un simple muñeco de peluche. Su magia había desaparecido, al igual que la mía o la de Syaoran. Y todo por culpa de aquel que sumió nuestro mundo en las tinieblas.

—"Debemos irnos, los rastreadores se acercan"—asiento a las palabras de Syaoran y vuelvo a guardar a Kero dentro de mi negra mochila. Debemos huir, como siempre, y eso nos ha obligado a deshacernos de todas aquellas cosas inútiles que nos entretuvieran. Pero jamás habría podido dejar a Kero. Y Syaoran nunca me lo había pedido. El, que había dejado tanto atrás como yo, había terminado queriendo a mi pequeño guardián, y aquella frágil amistad que ambos habían empezado a construir antes del caos, era la razón por la que nunca me había dicho que lo abandonara.

Me cuelgo la mochila a mi espalda y tomo la mano que me tiende. Nuestra relación había evolucionado, pero de una manera extraña. Aun eramos amigos, pero por encima de eso, era la única familia que me quedaba. El me protegía y guiaba, y yo lo protegía y guiaba a él. Sobrevivíamos manteniendo al otro con vida.

—"Deberíamos ir a las afueras de la ciudad, eso nos daría un par de días de descanso"

—"No, tenemos que encontrar el portal"—tiro de su brazo, obligandolo a que me mire a los ojos—".Tenemos que avisarlos, no podemos permitir que sufran lo mismo que nosotros."

—"Sakura, debo protegerte"

—"Y lo harás... pero en la Tierra."—Baja la mirada. He aprendido durante estos años a leer en sus ojos amielados todo aquello que no se atreve a decirme en voz alta. Cómo su deseo de encontrar algún lugar en la Tierra sin rastreadores o el que pudiera estar seguro de que a la mañana siguiente seguirá respirando. Prometió protegerme de todo mal cuando mi hermano Touya murió cuatro años atrás, y no ha faltado a su promesa.—"Syaoran, por favor."

Suspira y asiente. Aun en contra de lo que quiere, sigue confiando en mi cuando sabe que es algo que he visto en mis sueños. Por que, como una vez me dijo Kero, algunos sueños nos muestran el futuro. Y el futuro que vi para la Tierra, era incluso peor que el nuestro...

* * *

_Hola, soy la autora. Bien, quería decir antes que nada, a todo aquel que lea este nuevo fic... ¡Gracias!  
Bueno, esto es algo que me estuvo rondando hace un tiempo, mientras veía Tsubasa RESERvoir Chronicles. Me gusto la idea de los mundos, las dimensiones y los viajes entre ellos, por lo que me base en ello para ambientar esta historia. Debo decir que es un tanto liosa, y que los capítulos los subiré después de una minuciosa revisión por parte de mi Beta Reader personal. Espero sus reviews, ya sean con comentarios de animo, como dudas, como sugerencias... así como también se aceptan aquellos que piensen que lo mío no es escribir._

_Un beso y gracias a todos por leer. _


End file.
